


Cursed is the fool who's willing

by Amoxxx



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:56:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28549749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amoxxx/pseuds/Amoxxx
Summary: When V took the Peralez call she didn't think she would be riding shotgun through Night City's street's with Detective River Ward. V is here to get the gig finished but fate keeps sending her back to the handsome detective. An expansion on the romance storyline we got for Female V and River. Expect a retell of her adventures and some new interactions between the two.
Relationships: Female V/River Ward
Kudos: 11





	Cursed is the fool who's willing

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies if Chapter One just seems to be a rehash of their first meet, I wanted to set the foundation before I started adding in my own OC's and interactions.

**Clash**

The sky grew even darker as I sat staring at the back of the teal Villefort in front waiting for the lights to change. Driving through Heywood the sound of the blade cutting through the torso of the security detail kept replaying in my head. I had seen and heard worse growing up in this city but for some reason the sound kept replaying over and over, despite my efforts to drown it out with the radio.

Pulling into the Chubby Buffalo car lot it was near empty as usual. Opening the truck door, the first raindrop hit my bare arm before being quickly followed by another. The kids who had been loitering outside the diner quickly ran inside as the down pour began and I had to run across the now deserted lot before I got drenched. It was always bad enough having to deal with badges but trying to get information out of them for an investigation they are not a part of was going to be painfully slow. I was beginning to regret taking this gig.

The diner might have been busy, but the two detectives stuck out like a sore thumb, Detective Ward had his back to the door sitting across from an older badge with a leather coat and sunglasses. I knew the other detective already had eyes on me as I walked up and before I could even say anything “someone here to see you looks like” announced my presence.

“hmm wonder what about” came the reply but Ward did not even bother turning his head, and people said I had shit manners. “You River Ward?” I said with “In the flesh, V, right?” being the reply. “My partner Detective Han” I nodded to the other badge, going to try and remain as cordial as possible. “thanks for agreeing to meet”.

“You really intend to work with a merc” smirked Han, looking me up and down. And here I was trying to be Miss Congeniality. “I don’t know what I intend just yet, for now, gonna see if I hear anything new about Ryne’s death” The annoyance was clear from Han’s tone “you back on that, boss already told you to drop it, don’t make him say it again. You know he hates to say things twice. And if you couldn’t give a rat’s fat ass about any of that, heed my advice, as a friend. Just let the case go”

Ward seemed to just brush off what was said “see me doin anything? Just sitting here, sipping coffee, listening to gossip” He finally turned his head to look at me, which was when I fully noticed his optical implant, the scars not easily missed across his cheek bone and the surrounding skin. His reply didn’t go down too well with his partner who snapped back “fine, do what you want, I am not to be part of this, gotta go get my little girl anyway” I always found it funny that detectives always sound like an old married couple when they had a disagreement.

Han stood up to make his exit “and you two at least find a quieter corner, wouldn’t want to be overheard” before hitting into my shoulder on his way out. I said nothing but I let out a loud exhale that said enough, which did not seem to go down well with Ward. “ok talk” he barked, beckoning to the seat across from him. “I see Detective Hans not a fan of edgerunners” I smirked. Wards tone softened, “Don’t take it personally. Detective Hans not a fan of anyone. ‘Cept his daughter” “you wanted to talk?”

“Before the attack, you went to Rhyne’s huscle, get some info to them?” I asked, “what was it?” Ward came back with the usual cop approach of answering with a question “Let me ask you a question first, why you got your nose in this? Who hired you”?

I said bluntly, “Liz Peralez hired me, and her husband Jefferson” Ward seemed bemused by my reply and leaned back in his seat. “the presumed future Mayor? Guess I should have seen that coming”

His tone changed however, and his eyes began to scan the diner “you know what, Han was right. The acoustics are a little too good in here” “Got my car outside”

“Ok sure” I agreed, getting to my feet. As Ward stood, I noticed exactly how big of a man he actually was, on par with Jackie’s 6-foot frame. The rain was still heavy as we made our way to his Thornton which I had parked my ride beside.

The rain hit the wind shield hard as Ward drove out of the parking lot “some of the boys from the precinct saw Horvoth around Arroya, shooting up dumpsters, hollering how he’s got a meet with the Mayor, they brought him in”

“Brought who in?” I asked, feeling like I missed something. “Peter Horvoth, Cyberpycho who attacked the mayor later. They took him downtown, but then he got “lost” before they could get his statement” Was I even slightly shocked the NCPD had somehow misplaced a violent criminal, no. However, Ward’s decision to warn the Mayor had me thinking “So you decided to warn the Mayor, just like that? Cause you got a good heart?”

Ward surprised me with not only his reply but his tone, he sounded almost hurt by my jab “make it sound like that’s something to be ashamed of” I changed tack “Ashamed – no, just not somethin’ you see every day”

“said he got “lost” how’s that happen, what’s it mean?” Ward didn’t even try to hide his annoyance “it means someone didn’t want him counting roaches in a cell that day” “And before you ask me, no, I got no idea who”

“My turn. Why’s Peralez looking at this now? Whys he want it done unofficial? On the hush hush?” I decided to be honest “As I see it, Peralez is out to smear Holt”. Ward gripped the top of the steering wheel, but his tone gave nothing away “So he thinks Holts involved?”

“Dunno, but even if he’s not, a murdered mayor isn’t great optics for his deputy, but then Peralez could just be scared” Ward almost seemed bemused “Doesn’t want the job of a guy who just got carried out feet first?” I laughed “who would” turning to look out the window as the downpour continued leaving the streets of Heywood abandoned.

“Red Queens Race – heard anything about it? Know what it is?” It was here that Ward went back to predictable badge behaviour and started talking in circles again “maybe I have, maybe I do, it got anything to do with Rhyne?” “Guy was headed there the day he died” I replied flatly. 

“Fine, we’re gonna see my CI. All I’ve heard, its some fancy ass club. No idea where to even look for it. CI might know. Then we’ll go talk to the woman Horvoth worked for” He paused “or actually... we could see her first, up to you” It was the use of “we” that caused me to turn to him “sorry – we?”

“Can’t shake this case, somethings up, just look at how quickly it was closed” This way, you can get your job done while I find evidence that gets my chief to reopen the case” His tone became firm “win win, so where to first”

Although I was not happy about riding along with Night City’s finest, I didn’t feel like arguing, “Lets go see his boss first, guy who can afford all the chrome he was decked out in should have the scratch for psychomuting meds too”

The detective clearly agreed “ok”, he said as he took the turn at the intersection as I went back to looking out the window. What have I signed myself up for I thought.


End file.
